Distance
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: Harry ponders his relationship at a funeral for a loved one. HarryxCedric. Happy Birthday Oops!


Title: Distance  
Author: Cloudy Moonshine  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter  
Dedication: To my best friends, Oops. Happy Birthday!

* * *

Gray clouds floated in the way, dropping copious amounts of rain onto the seemingly forsaken world. Or at least that's how it felt, how it always felt, for one Harry James Potter. It felt like people around him were dying one by one, just from mere association, and then there were none. His most precious person had fallen as well.

As a procession of people lined up behind him to bid that dear person farewell, he couldn't help but wonder how such an angel had fallen so far. It must have started when they first met…

* * *

_"Ah Arthur, this is my boy Cedric." The boy that suddenly appeared out of nowhere strolled towards the company, a light twinkle in his eye. "Cedric, you know the Weasleys, yes? The twins would be in your year."_

_"Of course," Cedric replied. "Fred. George." He gave them a nod, though he made no move to discern who was who._

_Harry, who had been previously preoccupied by his sleepy mind, found his focus on something more interesting. Or rather someone. Harry felt something flutter in his stomach, a foreign feeling that made his hands sweat a little as the angel's eyes fell on him._

_"Hello. You must be Harry Potter."_

_"Er—yeah." Harry mentally whacked himself, wondering why he was suddenly feeling nervous. He hoped no one else would notice the change in him. "Uh, nice to meet you."_

_They shook hands, holding on for a few seconds longer than what would be deemed normal. There eyes met, and electricity seemed to pass between them. _

_Harry shook his head after he let go of Cedric's hand. Things were changing. Really fast._

* * *

And things changed at an incredible rate. Whenever Harry caught a glimpse, that familiar flutter in his stomach took over. All he could do was try and keep up pretenses of a love-fearing teenager. But, no matter how much he tried to avoid it, in the end he couldn't stop.

* * *

_Today Harry was going against the rules he had set down for himself. After hearing about the dragons from Hagrid, he immediately thought of the angel that often appeared in his dreams. _

"_Er- Cedric."_

_Cedric, who had been previously joking with his friends, turned around, a warm smile on his face. "Hey Harry. I didn't see you there. What's up?"_

_Harry didn't think it would be this hard. Of course he had been wrong. The butterflies were flying faster, offering him no comfort as he looked up to the object of his desires. "Er-yeah." He lowered his voice suddenly, looking around briefly before leaning towards Cedric. "Dragons," he said rather suddenly. _

"_What?" Confusion shadowed Cedric's face, giving Harry time to notice how close they were. He suddenly backed off, not wanting to yield to whatever his body was trying to push him to do._

"_Uh, yeah. First task. I'll… I'll see you later." Harry practically ran away, leaving a baffled Cedric behind him. Or atleast it seemed that Cedric was baffled. Quite the contrary, a secret smile appeared on his face._

* * *

"Harry," a voice said, shaking him from his daydreams. "Did you want to say something?"

Harry turned, looking up to warm brown eyes. "No Hermione. I think, I think I'll go to that place one more time." Yes, to that place, on the bridge.

* * *

"_Oi, Harry." Harry turned around and found his face inches away from Cedric's._

"_Yes," he replied breathlessly. Really, this proximity was too much. "Did you, uh, need something?"_

"_Yeah." Cedric laughed, scratching his head. "Thanks for the dragon. I thought I'd let you know that the egg, well, you have to take a bath."_

"_What?!"_

_Cedric looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, that came out wrong. But that's all I can say. Just, uh, take a bath."_

"…_ok." Harry was about to walk away when a hand stopped and turned him back to Cedric's waiting face. "Uh, was there anything els—" He was cut short, rather pleasantly if he had to admit it. Warmth spread across his face as he realized what was happening. But, by the time he had truly registered what Cedric was doing, Cedric was already walking backward, though his face was anything but embarrassed._

"_If you need help with that egg," he said pleasantly, "just give me a holler."_

_As Cedric walked away, Harry felt a blush cross his face. Things were definitely getting interesting._

* * *

Harry found himself on the bridge, all alone. Everyone else was at the funeral. He was probably the only one inside the castle itself. As he looked off into the distance, he couldn't help but remember that horrible night. With those horrible flashbacks. A flash of green light with a few words of love and grief mingled together.

He suddenly fell to his knees, looking down at his hands. If he had moved faster, been more aware, things may have turned out completely different.

Drowning in his grief, it took him a while to realize something was causing him discomfort. And this something was in his pocket. Frowning, he reached into his pocket and pulled the object out. And gasped.

* * *

"_Harry," Cedric said lovingly. "We've succeeded."_

"_Yeah." Harry snuggled closer to Cedric, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. "It's almost over."_

"_Yes, but.." Cedric looked troubled. "Er- there was something I wanted to give you."_

"_Hmmm." Harry turned to Cedric's face, eyes searching. "What is it?"_

_Cedric wordlessly pulled out a small snitch from his pocket. He handed it to Harry, looking for a reaction._

_However, Harry was confused. "What's this for?"_

"_Ah, you remember that game I won when you were in your third year. The dementors and the rain interfered in the game. I never felt right about that win, so… I wanted to give this to you."_

_Harry's eyes softened. "Thanks." He leaned in and gave Cedric a small peck on the lips._

* * *

That had been the day before the final task. Harry looked at the snitch, a small smile painted itself onto his face. He could feel Cedric's arms around him, his warm breath on his face.

He looked up at the sky, a new feeling opening up in his chest. Maybe he would be alright after all. His hand tightened its hold on the snitch. Cedric was still with him, no matter how far he was.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

* * *


End file.
